Viajando a nuestro destino
by samfj
Summary: Rose, Scorpius y Lysander viajan a México para hacer un reportaje, sin saber que éste viaje cambiará su destino. Este fic participa en el Reto: "Aquel viaje inolvidable" del Foro: El Escorpión Que Coleccionaba Rosas". Para ti, Nayade y Lu (MrsLGrint) que está cumpliendo años y todas las chicas del foro. Gracias Altea Kaur por ser mi beta.


**Disclaimer/Declaimer:** Los personajes y lugares no me pertenecen sino a _**JKR**_ y quien haya comprado los derechos. La historia y cualquier cosa que no reconozcan, sí. Tampoco la imagen me pertenece, sino a la grandiosa **BncaRes **cuyo talento innegable pueden ver en su perfil de **DevianART**

Esta historia participa en el _**Reto: Aquel viaje inolvidable **_del _**Foro: El Escorpión Que Coleccionaba Rosas (EEQCR) **_

Gracias a: _**Altea Kaur **_quién beteo esta historia.

Dedicado a: _**Nayademarina**_ por haber ideado éste reto y a _**MrsLGrint**_ que hoy está cumpliendo años ¡felicidades _**Lu **_hermosa! y a todas las _**Scorose´s **_en especial a las del foro: _**EEQCR.**_

Las palabras que habían sido pedidas en el reto están en negritas **"Carpe diem"**, **"apártate que estoy haciendo una foto", "Give me five"** (choca los cinco), **"Oh my God"**, así como las palabras típicas del país están en _cursivas._

**Sin más no lo olviden:** _*__—__Mensaje subliminal:—__**¡Voten por mi!**__—fin del mensaje subliminal—* _**¡Y a leer se ha dicho!**

**¡Disfrútenlo!**

* * *

**Viajando a nuestro destino.**

—¡Cállate Malfoy!— exigió Rose Weasley mientras el rubio puso cara de estar disfrutando de hacer enojar a la pelirroja. Acto seguido, la chica abrazó a su intrépida y alocada prima, Dominique. Hace tiempo que no la veía y pasar estas semanas con ella sería genial… ¡lástima que Malfoy estuviera en el paquete!

Dominique era la prima favorita de Rose pero desde que a la pelirroja hija de Bill y Fleur se le metió entre ceja y ceja que quería recorrer el mundo ya casi no la veía. La chica siempre ha sido la osada de la familia, característica heredada muy posiblemente de su padre, Bill, y su tío Charlie. La audacia de ésta chica la había llevado a buscar su lugar por el mundo, encontrándolo en México. Ella simplemente quedó fascinada con éste país desde que lo conoció por ser rico en cultura y tradiciones y con un ecosistema variado. A Dominique le encantó éste país porque igual puede hacer rapel, que navegar en rápidos o que realizar el snorkel, actividades muggles que adora practicar. Teniendo todo eso, además de muchas pirámides que seguir estudiando, pues es rompedora de maldiciones igual que su padre, es muy difícil que la chica regrese a vivir a Inglaterra pues ha encontrado en México su hogar.

Dominique y Lysander sólo rodaron los ojos y se sonrieron entre ellos. Estar con éstos dos (Rose y Scorpius) tantos días sería un suplicio.

Lysander, para aligerar un poco la tensión entre ellos, dijo:

—Scorpius adelántate con Dominique, por favor—el rubio de ojos grises asintió, volteó hacia Rose y sonriendo le guiñó un ojo. Lo único que hizo la pelirroja fue alzar su ceja izquierda en claro signo de interrogación.

Por extraño que pareciera ni Rose Weasley, ni Scorpius Malfoy, mucho menos sus respectivos padres, se habrían imaginado en la vida que ellos terminarían trabajando juntos. Cualquiera pensaría que Rose, por ser hija de dos de los integrantes del trío dorado, haría su carrera en el Ministerio de magia como sus padres. Sin embargo, terminó trabajando para la revista que alguna vez fue de Xenophilius Lovegood y que ahora pertenece a su nieto Lysander Scamander. Las mismas expectativas que la gente pudiera haber tenido hacia la pelirroja, eran muy similares hacia el rubio.

¿Quién pensaría que Scorpius Malfoy era un excelente escritor? ¡Nadie lo hubiera imaginado! pero el muchacho tenía mucho talento, el cual desarrolló desde que era un chiquillo ya que se le daba muy bien el describir lo que veía. Rose, en cambio, era una persona muy creativa y siempre había buscado sacar esa creatividad por medio de alguna expresión artística; y fue cuando conoció la fotografía, que encontró su pasión y supo que a eso se dedicaría el resto de su vida.

Cuando se quedaron solas, la pelirroja le preguntó a su amigo:

—¿Tenía que venir Malfoy a éste viaje?

El joven le respondió:

—Sabes que es el encargado de ésta sección—La pelirroja bufó y su amigo continuó: —pensé que habían hecho las paces.

La pelirroja rodó los ojos y le contestó:

—Lo hicimos. Pero una cosa es hacer las paces y tolerarnos un rato en la oficina a tener que estar aguantándolo durante tres semanas. Mi paciencia tiene un límite, Sander, y Malfoy está sobrepasándolo. —comentó Rose sobándose las sienes. El rubio le sonrió. En serio que esos dos nunca podrían ser ni amigos. La muchacha continuó con sus pensamientos: —Lysander… lo hubieras enviado sólo.

El joven lanzó una carcajada y Rose frunció el ceño como no entendiendo que es lo que le causaba gracia y así le respondió su pregunta implícita:

—No hay tanto presupuesto, Rose, y lo sabes. Era mejor que se hiciera todo en el mismo viaje—Rose bufó nuevamente, hábito heredado de su padre, y continuó con su reflexión como si Lysander no hubiera dicho nada:

—Si no hubiera venido nos hubiéramos divertido más…—dicho esto sonrió, su amigo también lo hizo. La pelirroja hizo, al fin, la pregunta que tenía muchas ganas de hacer desde que se enteró del viaje pero que no le parecía prudente hacer porque se sentía entrometida. Pero, definitivamente, ese era el momento perfecto para hacerla: —Y ¿por qué viniste tú, Lysander? ¿Por Dominique? ¿Aun sigues enamorado de mi prima?—preguntó la pelirroja sin tapujos. El chico sólo atinó a sonrojarse por lo dicho por su amiga y ahora fue el turno de Rose de carcajearse de su cara.

Lysander, aun con las mejillas sonrosadas, le respondió:

—Ahora si la conquistaré, Rose, ¡lo haré!—el muchacho se veía resuelto y la pelirroja lo observó detenidamente. Había esa determinación en la mirada del muchacho que le dio mucha ternura pero no creía que eso fuera posible. Dominique y Lysander siempre fueron muy diferentes (y si la pelirroja lo pensaba mejor, casi tanto como Malfoy y ella). Mientras ella era aventurera y temeraria, él era sensato y estable. Además, siempre quisieron cosas muy diferentes. Le parecía difícil que, a estas alturas, Dominique dejara todo por establecerse y formar una vida con su amigo y eso le dio mucha tristeza.

El chico continuó:

—No es sólo por Dominique que vine, Rose. Si hubiera permitido que vinieran solos… se habrían matado mutuamente incluso antes de salir de Londres y, bueno, yo no tendría el artículo del mes… —bromeó Lysander con una sonrisa en los labios.

—Eres un… ¡_convenenciero_!—argumentó Rose dándole un puñetazo leve en el brazo con una sonrisa igual a la de su amigo.

—Obvio, querida pelirroja, antes de su salud física y mental están mi revista.

—A veces eres tan… Slytherin—dijo la chica entrecerrando los ojos.

— ¡Ey! Más respeto, Rosie, que soy Ravenclaw de _hueso colorado._

Ambos se echaron a reír por la conversación que estaban teniendo. Si bien no eran confidentes, sí había la confianza para tener conversaciones como esa.

Habiendo escuchado lo que Lysander le confesó, la pelirroja se dispuso a, además de disfrutar de la compañía de su prima, hacer su trabajo e intentar no matar a Malfoy; buscar en los sentimientos de su pelirroja prima para saber si estaba interesada en su amigo y, si acaso podía, darle una ayudadita al rubio Scamander a conquistar a su prima preferida.

Cuando llegaron al estacionamiento, vieron que Dominique y Scorpius estaban hablando muy bajito, sospechosamente, pero eso a Lysander no le importó mucho pues sabía lo que hay detrás de esa conversación. El rubio Malfoy y el objeto de su afecto eran cómplices desde que ambos fueron seleccionados en la casa de Slytherin y aunque en Hogwarts habían sido novios, Lysander estaba seguro al menos por parte de Malfoy, que no había interés amoroso tras esa escena. En cambio, a Rose le dio mala espina, ¿qué tendía que secretearse Dom con ese individuo?

Dominique no se quitaba la mirada de su prima de encima y eso la incomodó un poco. Pero sabía que, a la primera oportunidad, Rose le diría por qué la observaba tan analíticamente y Dominique saciaría su curiosidad.

* * *

Ese día en general no fue muy productivo, ya que tuvieron que transportarse del Aeropuerto Internacional hacia el apartamento de Dominique al estilo muggle. Cuando llegaron al lugar, Rose se acomodó en la habitación de su prima y los chicos en otra que era destinada para los huéspedes.

Los primeros días fueron caóticos. Rose y Scorpius se pasaban todo el día molestándose mutuamente y llevándose la contraria en lo que decía el otro. Dominique y Lysander simplemente no los soportaban, así que muchas veces los dejaban "argumentando" (como le decían ellos a discutir) y como éstos estaban muy concentrados ni cuenta se daban que sus amigos los habían dejado.

Otro día, se habían retado mutuamente a comer unos _tacos_, comida típica de la ciudad donde estaban, y ambos terminaron enfermos y en cama. Dominique se burló de su prima y su amigo porque ya les había advertido que no estaban acostumbrados a ese tipo de comida y sabía que, posiblemente, se enfermarían. Cómo no tenían nada grave Lysander y ella los habían**,**en palabras de Rose**,** abandonado a su suerte.

—Dominique me las va a pagar… lo juro—siseo la pelirroja recostada en el sillón con una taza de té en la mano y compartiendo cobijas con el desagradable de Malfoy. El rubio sólo atinó a decirle un: "humm" y ella bufó ante esa contestación tan escueta. Pero siguió con su mal genio arremetiendo contra su prima:—¡Es que no es justo, Malfoy! Mientras ellos se la están pasando genial nosotros estamos aquí _como ostras _recostados viéndonos las caras—dijo esto haciendo un puchero mientras Scorpius se le quedaba viendo y ocultaba, a toda costa, la sonrisa que amenazaba con salir. Es que—a criterio del rubio—la pelirroja se veía tan adorable cuando estaba enfurecida. Es por eso que disfrutaba mucho haciéndola enojar.

—Weasley, deja de quejarte…—le dijo rodando los ojos— ¿o te tengo que recordar que tu prima nos lo advirtió y aun así nosotros quisimos seguir con nuestra apuesta?

— ¡Oh, cállate Malfoy! Que yo no hubiera insistido si no fuera porque tú me seguías retando con esa sonrisa tan petulante como esa que tienes justo ahora—le señaló la chica con el dedo índice. El rubio ensanchó más la sonrisa y escuchó un "agh" de Rose.

Después de varios minutos de seguir molestando a Rose, Scorpius regresó a lo que estaba haciendo: escribiendo el artículo en su tableta, una de las pocas cosas muggles que el ex Slytherin usa en su vida cotidiana. La pelirroja lo observaba, cada tanto, de reojo mientras el joven hacía como que no la veía.

Ya harta de disimular le preguntó tratando de ocultar su curiosidad:

— ¿Qué estás haciendo?

El joven sonriendo le contestó simplemente que estaba trabajando a lo que la pelirroja le preguntó si lo podía leer. El chico se le quedó viendo inexpresivamente. Es que Scorpius era una persona sumamente celosa de su trabajo que no permitía que nadie viera lo que escribía antes que esto sea publicado además de sumamente autocrítico por lo que para pasarlo a su editor, que en éste caso era Lysander, tendía a releerlo como diez veces antes de entregarlo.

De pronto, sus miradas se encontraron y se quedaron enganchadas en la del otro. Rose lo observó detenidamente: Scorpius siempre le había llamado la atención desde que estudiaban, ambos en Hogwarts, por ese aire de misterio que lo envolvía. Pero nunca habían tenido relación alguna, salvo por Dominique y Lorcan que eran amigos de ambos. Pero era ese muro infranqueable que estaba simulado con la arrogancia tan característica de los Malfoy que no permitía que las personas se acercaran a él. Aunado a eso, la sentencia que le dio su padre aquel primero de septiembre: _"no seas muy amigable con él, Rosie" _se había clavado muy profundo en su cerebro. Era por eso que nunca había tratado de acercarse. Al comenzar a trabajar juntos, esa atracción que sentía por el joven se había intensificado; además de admirarlo mucho por su profesionalismo. Si bien, el muchacho seguía manteniendo esa máscara de arrogancia, Rose lo había comenzado a conocer mejor y había llegado a la conclusión que tras todo lo que transmitía había una persona que necesitaba demostrar que no era, en realidad, lo que cargaba en su espalda, sino alguien muy distinto.

De repente, Rose se sintió incomoda ante la mirada tan penetrante de Scorpius y dijo para que el chico no se sintiera también incomodo:

—O quizá lo mejor sea que no…

El chico volvió a sonreír y a la pelirroja se le antojó como que era una sonrisa divertida y un tanto de complicidad.

Scorpius habló aún con la sonrisa en los labios:

— ¿Por qué no?—y se encogió de hombros—con una condición: —Rose entrecerró los ojos, no le gustaba lo que estaba por venir—yo te muestro mi trabajo si tú me muestras tus fotografías.

La joven pelirroja se le quedó viendo a los ojos, lo estaba pensando seriamente. Tenía mucha curiosidad por leer lo que el muchacho estaba haciendo pero no le gustaba mucho la idea de mostrar sus fotos porque también era muy celosa de su trabajo.

—Aún le faltan los retoques—dijo la chica para zafarse de la situación. El chico, aun con su mirada perdida en el azul intenso de la mirada de Rose le dijo simplemente:

—Bueno, mi trabajo aún no está terminado tampoco.

Ella sonrió, él tenía razón: solo era un _vistazo_. Y accedió.

Ambos se entregaron sus medios de trabajo y comenzaron a _echarle un vistazo. _Rose quedó simplemente encantada con lo que había leído. Si bien sabía que el chico tenía un innegable talento para la escritura por todos los detalles que solía retratar cuando escribía al describir la ciudad en la que se encontraban, también pudo observar que en el trabajo del chico había de fondo algo poético y un poco romántico.

En cuanto a Scorpius, éste quedó simplemente impresionado con el también innegable talento de la pelirroja al reflejar lo que sus ojos veían y proyectarlo en una foto. Sin duda, la chica veía el mundo de una forma muy singular. El chico quedó simplemente fascinado con su trabajo y así lo expresó:

— ¡Vaya pelirroja! Siempre me han gustado tus fotografías pero, sin duda, esto rebasa lo que has hecho.

Ella sonrió y le respondió:

—Debe ser el país. Es… mágico.

—En eso te doy la razón, Rose.

Y ambos se echaron a reír. Era cierto, este país tenía esa característica pero viniendo de ellos, siendo ellos mago y bruja, sonaba medio irónico.

—Tu artículo es excelente—dijo de pronto la pelirroja después de haber estado riendo ambos un buen rato.

—Aun le faltan detalles—dijo el rubio haciendo una mueca que hizo reír a la pelirroja— además—continuó—aun me falta una ciudad por visitar—la chica le preguntó que cuál era esa ciudad y él le contestó que Guanajuato y le comenzó a platicar lo que había investigado acerca de ella y que era uno de los lugares que le encantaría conocer en ese viaje debido a que le parecía una ciudad pintoresca y un tanto romántica. Le platicó la historia del callejón del beso y a la chica se le antojó también ir y decidieron que le dirían a Dominique y a Lysander que fueran.

Tan a gusto estaban platicando que cuando llegaron sus amigos de cenar se sorprendieron verlos más juntos de lo que alguna vez habían estado. Dominique le sonrió a Lysander disimuladamente y dijo que se iría a dormir.

Los chicos le hablaron de su idea y en dos días los cuatro estarían emprendiendo el viaje a esa linda ciudad.

* * *

El día de ir a Guanajuato había llegado. Ellos ya se sentían bien después de haber descansado lo suficiente. Esos dos días todo el ambiente era más ameno, los cuatro chicos charlaban y a veces los ojos de Rose y Scorpius se conectaban de forma involuntaria y se sonreían. Su relación había mejorado mucho desde que se habían quedado solos.

Con lo que no contaban era que ahora Lysander había pescado una infección por comer algo que le hizo daño y fue el turno de Rose y Scorpius de burlarse de su amigo. Decidieron que Dominique se quedara con su amigo a cuidarlo. En la estación de camiones Scorpius le dijo que quizá así Lysander podría sumar puntos a la conquista del objeto de su afecto y Rose se atacó de la risa por lo dicho por el rubio. Sin querer, quizá, Lysander sÍ iba a poder cumplir su cometido: conquistar a la intrépida de Domi.

Cuando llegaron a la ciudad, Rose le tuvo que dar la razón a Scorpius pues le pareció simplemente mágica y pintoresca con sus callejones y sus casas pintadas de colores vivos.

Juntos recorrieron varios lugares históricos como: la alhóndiga de granaditas, lugar construido originalmente para almacenar granos y que fue, en la época de independencia, tomada por las tropas rebeldes. Visitaron iglesias antiquísimas y museos. De tanto en tanto, sus miradas se cruzaban y se sonreían. Incluso Rose llegó a sentir que Scorpius le coqueteaba. El chico era galante y todo un caballero inglés. Le ayudaba cuando así lo requería la situación y la hacía reír con sus bromas. Ese día la pasaron genial, hacía mucho que Rose no se sentía tan a gusto en la compañía de alguien.

Scorpius la molestaba poniéndose frente a su cámara y haciendo muecas cuando Rose le dijo:

—**Apártate que estoy haciendo una foto**, Scorpius**—**comentó mientras sonreía. De repente, al escuchar su nombre, el chico se puso sumamente serio. La chica no sabía que decir, sólo lo había dicho de broma no debería haberse enojado.

Después de un instante, él relajó el semblante y sonrió: —es la primera vez que te escucho decir mi nombre y en tus labios se escucha tan bien…—contestó él, haciendo a la pelirroja sonrojarse hasta las orejas pues no sabía cómo tomar las palabras del rubio. Sólo atinó a sonreírle, sonrisa que él mantenía. En esos últimos días ella había visto muy a menudo esa encantadora sonrisa. De pronto, se puso a pensar que, también en los últimos días, había comenzado a ver muchas cualidades en el chico que no había visto antes y eso le empezó a dar un poco de temor.

Rose continuó tomando fotos mientras Scorpius, con el ceño fruncido por no entender la repentina seriedad de la chica tomó notas de lo que veía en su tableta.

Más tarde, en la noche de fueron a unas _callejoneadas_ donde un grupo de jóvenes tocaba música y contaba leyendas haciendo un recorrido con los turistas por los callejones. No tardaron mucho en llegar al, tan aclamado por Scorpius, callejón del beso. El rubio comenzó a relatarle la historia a la pelirroja cuando ambos estaban en el balcón:

* * *

"_Se cuenta que Doña Carmen era hija única de su padre intransigente y violento, pero como suele suceder siempre triunfa el amor por infortunado que este sea. Doña Carmen era cortejada por su galán, Don Luis, en un templo cercano al hogar de la doncella, primero ofreciendo de su mano a la de ella el agua bendita. Al ser descubierta sobrevivieron al encierro, la amenaza de enviarla a un convento, y lo peor de todo, casarla en España con un viejo y rico noble, con el que, además, acrecentaría el padre su mermada hacienda _

_La bella y sumisa criatura y su dama de compañía, Doña Brígida lloraron e imploraron juntas. Así, antes de someterse al sacrificio, resolvieron que Doña Brígida llevaría una carta a Don Luis con la nefasta nueva. _

_Mil conjeturas se hizo el joven enamorado pero de ellas hubo una que le pareció la más acertada. Una ventana de la casa de Doña Carmen daba hacia un angosto callejón, tan estrecho, que era posible, asomado a la ventana, tocar con la mano la pared de enfrente. _

_Si lograra entrar a la casa frontera podría hablar con su amada, y entre los dos, encontrar una solución a su problema. Preguntó quién era el dueño de aquella casa y la adquirió a precio de oro. _

_Hay que imaginar cuál fue la sorpresa de Doña Carmen, cuando, asomada a su balcón, se encontró a tan corta distancia con el hombre de sus sueños. Unos cuantos instantes habían transcurrido de aquel inenarrable coloquio amoroso, y cuando más abstraídos se encontraban los amantes, del fondo de la pieza se escucharon frases violentas. Era el padre de Doña Carmen increpando a Brígida, quien se jugaba la misma vida por impedir que su amo entrara a la alcoba de su señora. _

_El padre arrojó a la protectora de Doña Carmen, como era natural, y con una daga en la mano, de un solo golpe la clavó en el pecho de su hija. Don Luis enmudeció de espanto...la mano de Doña Carmen seguía entre las suyas, pero cada vez más fría. Ante lo inevitable, Don Luis dejó un tierno beso sobre aquella mano tersa y pálida, ya sin vida." __*****_

* * *

La chica, sobrecogida por la historia, no se había dado cuenta que estaba aferrada a las manos del joven y muy, pero muy, pegada a él viéndolo a los ojos.

—¡Qué historia tan triste!—le decía mientras despegaba sus ojos de la tranquila mirada grisácea del joven para posarlos en sus labios.

—Eres tan hermosa…—fue lo único que atino a comentarle el chico antes de besarla. Ella le correspondió el beso. Al término de éste, le preguntó que porque la había besado y Scorpius le contestó:

—Porque me gustas, Rose, me gustas tanto…—y diciendo eso la abrazó. Y la abrazó con ternura desbordante y con necesidad de tenerla cerca, de fundirse en ella. Ella también lo abrazó de la misma forma, aferrándose al joven. Cuando estaban abrazados la chica le dijo lo mucho que le gustaba, pero que tenía miedo de lo que fuera a suceder cuando el mundo mágico supiera que un Malfoy y una Weasley estaban juntos a lo que él le respondió:

—**Carpe diem—**la pelirroja se le quedó viendo preguntándole que significaba eso por lo que el rubio le respondió:

—Es latín y sería algo así como _'aprovecha el momento'_. Así que, ¿qué te parece pelirroja si disfrutamos éste momento? Después ya nos ocuparemos del resto—y diciendo esto le guiñó—aprovechemos que estamos en una ciudad romántica. Lo mejor es que nos dejemos llevar por el romance que hay en el aire.

Rose sonrió burlonamente y lo golpeó en el hombro, Scorpius también sonrió.

—¿Quién pensaría que Scorpius Malfoy es un romántico empedernido?

El chico la abrazó y salieron del balcón, muy juntos, para dar un paseo hasta su hotel.

* * *

Cuando Rose y Scorpius llegaron al apartamento de Dominique se encontraron con algo muy curioso: La audaz pelirroja y el rubio Scamander estaban en la pequeña sala de Dominique besándose como si la vida les fuera en eso.

—¡Dominique, Lysander!—gritaron los chicos casi al unísono.

—¿Tenían que llegar en éste momento?—preguntó Lysander siseando.

—¿Qué rayos pasa aquí?— preguntó Rose.

—¿En verdad quieren saberlo?—preguntó Dominique descaradamente. Scorpius hizo cara de repulsión y después rio ante la cara de espanto de Rose.

—Pasa que Dominique aceptó regresar a Inglaterra…—Lysander no pudo terminar la frase porque Rose ya se les había echado encima abrazando a su prima favorita y chocando las manos con Lysander diciendo algo como: "**give me five"**.

Después del tan efusivo abrazo de Rose a su prima y su amigo Lysander preguntó:

—¿Qué hay con ustedes? ¿no se han matado aún?—Dominique le sonrió al chico y vio como Rose se acercaba a Scorpius y se tomaban de la mano.

Scorpius dijo:

—Tenemos que decirles algo…

—¡**Oh my God**!—dijo Dominique irónicamente.—Están juntos—comentó esto último como aburrida viéndose las uñas. Como si esa confesión no fuera nada especial.

—¿Lo sabían?—preguntó Rose a su prima y su amigo con el entrecejo fruncido.

—Bueno, yo sinceramente pensé que se matarían. Pero Dom me apostó que regresarían siendo novios o por lo menos habiéndose dicho sus sentimientos.

—Gracias Dom—dijo Scorpius irónicamente a su amiga—por apostar la felicidad de tu mejor amigo y tu prima favorita.

—¡Ay! Que dramático me saliste Scorp…

Rose con un claro signo de interrogación en su cara les preguntó a que se debía todo eso y Scorpius les comenzó a relatar el día de su llegada, cuando Lysander lo envió con Dominique al estacionamiento:

* * *

—_Dominique ¿sabes por qué estamos aquí, verdad?—preguntó el rubio a su mejor amiga._

—_¡Claro tonto! Tú para conquistar a mi prima, aunque eso de conquistarla será tan fácil… ella muere por ti desde Hogwarts pero nunca lo admitirá…_

—_No estés bromeando, Dom—dijo su amigo serio pero la pelirroja lo interrumpió._

—_Y yo estoy hablando en serio, querido Malfoy. Le gustas a Rose sólo que, bueno, es más divertido hacerte creer que no. _

—_¿Le gusto a Rose?_

—_Ajá…—respondió la pelirroja—desde Hogwarts. Una vez me lo confesó en una borrachera. La única que también lo sabe es Roxie. —el chico seguía anonadado. Nunca hubiera imaginado que le gustaba al objeto de su afecto—Enfócate, Malfoy, tú conquistarás a Rose mientras yo haré que me conquiste Lysander. ¡Me encanta! Sólo que tengo que hacerle creer que él es el de la idea._

—_Dom… él es el de la idea…_

—_Ahí vienen… hablamos de esto después…_

* * *

—Ustedes son tan… ¡Slytherin!—gritó Rose deshaciéndose de la mano de Scorpius.

— ¡Cálmate Rose!—le dijo su prima—es que nosotros les teníamos que dar una ayudadita. Mira que para ser Gryffindor eres medio cobarde…

Rose le puso mala cara a su prima y Lysander solo negó con la cabeza. Esos dos Slytherin nunca cambarían.

Scorpius abrazó a Rose por la espalda y dijo:

—Además, somos Slytherin y así nos quieren.

Rose le sacó la lengua infantilmente para después darle un beso.

—Creo que este viaje fue muy benéfico para todos. —dijo Lysander también abrazando a la pelirroja Slytherin. Todos asintieron ante la afirmación del Ravenclaw—Aún así, quiero el artículo el lunes a primera hora antes que Ronald Weasley te mate por seducir a su pequeña…

Todos rieron menos Scorpius. Rose le dijo muy bajito:

—No te apures… **Carpe diem.**

Scorpius Malfoy le sonrió pícaramente a Rose Weasley para después besarla y pensó que la pelirroja tenía razón: sólo por hoy lo disfrutaría. Llegando a Inglaterra compraría una póliza seguro de vida, sólo por si a su futuro suegro le daba por matarlo incluso antes de que fuera novio de su hija.

**FIN. **

* * *

Dicho callejón existe en la ciudad de Guanajuato, Gto., México y la leyenda fue extraida de la pagina: guiascostarica(punto)com(diagonal)mitos(diagonal)mexico

Respecto a las actividades _muggles _que a Dominique le gustapracticar están las siguientes:

**Rapel:** Actividad extrema. Es un sistema de descenso por superficies verticales.

**Navegación en rápidos: **Es una actividad deportiva y recreativa que conciste en recorrer el cause de ríos en dirección de la corriente (río abajo) en canoa o kayak.

**Snorkel: **Dispositivo que sirve para suministrar aire a alguien utilizado en práctica del buceo.

Espero no haberlas enredado más con los terminos.

Fe de erratas: cuando puse el **snorkel** como actividad quise decir **buceo.**


End file.
